Throughout the years, selective call receivers have reduced significantly in size. This reduction was made possible by numerous advances in integrated circuit (IC) technology, which is partly responsible for contemporary miniature receivers. However, this miniaturization in electrical receivers has placed a severe demand on the mechanical components of receivers. That is, the materials and the methods of coupling the mechanical parts together must be more stress resistant.
For example, consider the increased stress placed upon an antenna of a wrist watch selective call receiver (e.g., pager) that is substantially disposed within a watch band. During normal operation, the watch band must be flexible and movable while contemporaneously maintaining the electrical contact between the antenna and the receiver. Previous methods of coupling antennas to receivers generally require the antenna to be rigidly fixed to a housing via a coupling pin. The coupling pin could typically move at two fixed points. This movement, however, causes excessive wear and corrosion at the two fixed points. The excessive wear and/or the corrosion can eventually result in an open-circuit between the receiver and the antenna.
Additionally, current methods of coupling the watch band antenna a wrist worn receiver requires too many component parts to effectuate an effective electrical coupling therebetween. Generally, this coupling is substantially cumbersome for users and repair personnel that must remove and replace the antenna/watch band assembly.
Thus, what is needed is a method of coupling an antenna within a watch band to a receiver that reduces wear between the coupling parts, while maintaining electrical contact that is secure and easy to remove and replace.